


Been A While

by Bestboiuwu



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: I've been Kin with Max since I was 3 years old and I'm not gonna stop now, Sharkboy and Lavagirl was my FIRST hyperfixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Max: recieves no acknowledgement in we can be heroesConspiracy brain: oooooh, did they have a falling out? do they still talk? where is he? what's their friendship status? has he met guppy??
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Been A While

"It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing on this side of the galaxy?"

"Oh, you know. Picking up some stuff. Saying hi to my mom."

"Did you plan on saying hi to us?"

Max doesn't say anything.

Sharkboy lets out a puff of air. "Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Listen-"

"She'd love to see you, you know.  _ I'd  _ love to see you. Here I am, loving seeing you."

"Yeah."

"You know, it's never too late to join the team."

Max snorts. "Pfft. Yeah. 'The team'. You like them, do you?"

"Ha! they're practically intolerable. but you know, they'd be a lot less intolerable with you around."

"I guess."

"You're not as messed up as you think you are, you know?"

"What?"

"I know you think you're all freaky, and you don't wanna spend time with us because of it, but like,  _ we're _ fine, and because  _ we're _ fine  _ you're _ fine, because you made us, you know? Fuck, that doesn't make any sense. Point is: we're not messed up. You didn't  _ mess  _ us up. So you don't have to  _ worry  _ about messing us up, you know?"

Max huffs. "Yeah, because it's totally normal for your childhood best friend to be a lesser god."

"Because it's totally normal for your childhood best friend to be a  _ sharkboy _ and a walking volcano."

"That doesn't count. I...made you."

"That's not really my  _ point, _ " "yeah, you're a freaky brain boy or whatever, but none of us are exactly  _ normal _ . Literally the whole team is just as weird."

"'Just as a weird' as taking your fourth grade experience and making it into a literal nightmare hellscape where you and your friends repeatedly almost die?"

"Okay, so maybe you're a bit much."

"Yeah, no shit."

" _ But _ , that doesn't mean it's not the right place for you. Everyone would love to have you.  _ I'd  _ love to have you.  _ Lavagirl  _ would love to have you. We miss you, dude. I'm just saying, you can sit out there in space smashing planets together or whatever it is you do, or you could come down here and be with us."

"..."

"You could finally meet Guppy."

"...Guppy, huh?"


End file.
